My special little girl
by Flutebandgeek
Summary: Kevin is shocked when he finds his daughter on his doorstep one morning, and he is shocked to find that his daughter has spina bifida and maybe have cerebral palsy later on in life. He takes it upon himself to raise his special little girl as his own daughter. I do not own glee just Brianna
1. hey sweet girl

**Hey sweet girl**

Kevin just got out of a really bad relationship, and he was relaxing on the couch with his number 1 girl Sophie

"No matter what Sophie you will always be my number 1 girl" he says rubbing her tummy

Soon he hears the doorbell ring and a knock at the door

"Coming" he says getting up and answering the door

When he opens the door no one was there, so he closes the door and as he closes the door he hears a cry from the bushes that are by his house

"Hello what is this" he says kneeling down to read the note that was in the basket

Kevin finds the note was from his former girlfriend, and that this was his daughter that was in the basket. That she didn't know about the baby and doesn't want to take care of it, so she gave the baby girl to him to take care of. Kevin also sees the baby has spina bifidia, and she might have cerebral palsy later on in life

"Well sweet pea let's see if your mommy named you' he says checking the other note for more information on his daughter

I see your name is Brianna, and that about it I guess I have to come up with a middle name for you" he says taking her into the house

He calls his sister to see if she kept any of his nieces baby clothes and gear yet, and his luck she did and agrees to bring everything over

(Few hours later)

"There you go little brother you are all set up with the bassinet in your room and the crib and changing table in the spare bedroom. All you have to do is get her some clothes, and baby supplies I'll stay here and watch my new little niece" Shannon says looking down at the baby who was sleeping softly

"Thanks Shannon I'll be right back" he says leaving the house and going to get some supplies to take care of Brianna

(An hour and a half later)

"Thanks Shannon for watching Brianna" he says coming into the house

"Oh you're quite welcome little bro" Shannon says leaving

Soon Brianna woke up and needed tending to

"Hang on Brianna daddy gonna make you a bottle" he says measuring out some formula into one of the bottles he got at the store

He heated it up the bottle, and once it was warmed he tested it to make sure it wasn't too hot for Brianna

"Here we go sweet girl" he says feeding Brianna the bottle

Brianna drinks the formula with no problems

"You must have been hungry sweet girl" he says setting down the bottle to burp her

Brianna lets out some bad gas after she burped

"I smell a good opportunity to change you precious" he says going to her soon-to-be nursery to change her

Kevin holds his breath as he changes Brianna, and once Brianna was changed she decided to stay awake a little bit

"You going to stay awake for a little bit huh?" he asks as they leave her nursery

Kevin sees that Brianna has his blue eyes and his brown locks

"Well I might as well give you a tour of your new home" he says starting with the kitchen

The tour must of wore Brianna out Kevin takes her to his room and lays her in the bassinet

"I might as well secure her car seat, put her stroller together, and put her clothes away and get her nursery organized while she sleeps" he says going out to his car to get everything he bought

(Few hours later)

Kevin got her carrier secured in his car, put her stroller together, worked on her nursery, organized her changing table, put her name on the wall, put all her cute clothes away in the drawers and closets, and put her crib together, made some bottles so they were ready when she woke from her slumber

"Well Sophie I guess our lives are gonna change now that Brianna is in our lives" he says sitting on the floor with his dog

Soon Brianna woke up and wanted fed

"Okay Brianna I'm coming" he says getting and going to retrieve her

That feeding Kevin fed her out on the patio, so she could catch some rays, and after her feeding he changes her and brings her back outside for a little bit

"Don't worry Brianna I'm going to be the best daddy to you as possible" he says kissing her on her head

(That night)

"Okay Brianna I think it's time to get you ready for bed" he says looking at the clock on the microwave

Kevin dresses her in a cute pajama ensemble that he got that day

"Once you have your bottle I'll read to you, and sing you a lullaby and tuck you in for the night" he says taking her to the kitchen for her bottle

Brianna takes her bottle without any problems

"Good girl" he says when she finishes her bottle

She lets out two good burps, and her normal gas having Kevin change her before bed. Kevin picked up some short storybooks to read to her before bed, and he sings her _Let it be _before tucking her in for the night

"Night Brianna I love you" he says covering her up as she sucks on her paci

Kevin gets a shower and puts Sophie out before going to bed

**Review?  
**

**Next Chapter: Brianna goes to set for the first time**


	2. Brianna comes to set

**Brianna goes to set for the first time**

Kevin was really tired the next morning cause the night before Brianna kept waking up every three hours and needed fed or changed. The only thing that woke him up was coffee

"Come on sweet girl today you get to see where daddy works at" he says securing her into her car seat

Brianna makes the cutest little face as Kevin secures her in her car seat he just had to take a picture

"There we go all secured now off to the studio" he says getting in the driver's seat and heading for the studio with a sleeping Brianna in the backseat

The whole way to the studio Brianna didn't make a peep, and Kevin was thankful for that

(Thirty minutes later)

"Here we are precious" he says taking her carrier out of the car and securing her in the stroller

As Kevin headed to his trailer Brianna woke up from her slumber

"Hey Brianna since you are awake you wanna play for a little bit before daddy gets ready for his scene" he says when he carries her in his trailer

He grabbed one of her small toys from the diaper bag and laid a blanket down the floor and played with her before he changed into his Artie costume

"Stay there sweet pea while daddy gets changed into his character" he says giving her a kiss on her cheek

As Kevin changes Brianna starts getting fussy

"I didn't go anywhere Bri I'm right here" he says cuddling her close to him

Brianna gets comfortable on her daddy's chest and falls asleep. Kevin finishes getting changed into Artie's attire, and secures her in her stroller and heads to hair and make-up

"Hey Kevin I didn't know you had a baby" Melissa says walking up beside him

"I didn't either until yesterday that this little cutie pie was dropped off in the bushes by my house, and since she is my daughter I took it upon myself to care for her" he says as they walk to hair and make-up

"Does she have any health problems?" Melissa asks

"Yes she has spina bifida and maybe she might have cerebral palsy later on in life" he says as they enter hair and make-up

Kevin brings Brianna in with him as he gets his hair and make-up done

"Now my little Brianna you get to meet the rest of the cast" he says as they head to set

On the way to set Brianna starts getting fussy

"I'll feed you sweet girl" he says as they approach the room where the cast hangs out between scenes

Kevin get the little bumper pillow for Brianna so she doesn't cry as he feeds her

"Hey Kevin who is this little cutie pie?" Lea asks coming off the New York set

"This is Brianna McHale middle name to be determined later" he says as he continues to feed Brianna

"She looks like you Kevin through and through" Lea says smiling

Kevin perked up at that compliment

"Thank you Lea" he says as he burps Brianna

"Okay I need all the New Directions in the choir room" Ryan says coming in the cast room

"I'll be right there Ryan I need to change Brianna first" Kevin says as he goes into a different room and changing Brianna

"I'll watch Brianna for you Kevin while you go on set" Chris calls

"Thank you Chris" Kevin says coming back in the room with a freshly changed Brianna

"Oh you're quite welcome Kevin" Chris says as he plays with Brianna while Kevin goes on set to do some scenes

Brianna enjoyed all the attention she was getting at the moment. While Kevin, was on set shooting as Artie. Before too long she started getting sleepy

"Night Brianna" Chris says laying Brianna in the stroller and covering her up and moving the stroller back and forth until she falls asleep

Brianna sleeps the entire time Kevin was on set doing his scenes

"What's wrong princess you having a bad dream?" Kevin asks her when he checks on her and her lower lip is quivering once he got done shooting some scenes

He picks her up to comfort her. He rubs her back and soothes her. He doesn't know that going to be a pain cry

"Does your back hurt precious?" he asks as he get to the location that her spina bifida was

Soon she cries out in pain

"Okay sweet girl I'll take you to be checked out it seems you back is bugging you really bad" he says as he leaves dressed in Artie's clothes

"I'll drive you Kevin" Lea says grabbing the keys to her car

"Thanks Lea" he says as he leaves with a screaming Brianna

The whole way to the hospital both Kevin and Lea sing some calming tunes to calm Brianna down, and it seemed to be working so far

"Thanks Lea" Kevin says when Lea opens the door for him

"You're welcome Kevin keep us posted on Brianna's condition" Lea says as she heads back to set

"Will do" he says as he takes Brianna into the emergency room to be examined

He gets her registered and she goes through triage there he finds out that she weighs 8 pounds and 6 ounces and is twenty inches long. Before being put into a room to wait on the doctor

"You're probably hungry sweet girl luckily I grabbed the diaper bag that has your formula in it, so you can eat up" he says grabbing a small bottle from the diaper bag

Brianna doesn't want to eat at all

"Come on Brianna eat for me please?" he asks her guiding the nipple back to her mouth

Brianna takes the bottle and doesn't eat much. Before too long the doctor comes in to examine Brianna. The doctor checks Brianna back and finds there is a hole that should of closed up when she was in the womb, and a bubble that formed on top of the hole. The doctor decides that Brianna needs an operation at once to fix her spine

"Doctor can I carry her in?" Kevin asks

The doctor accepts, and shows Kevin to the operating room. Kevin lays his daughter on her side since she can't sleep on her tummy quite yet. He waits for the anesthesiologist to put her under once she was under he gives her a kiss good-bye and he tells her that he loves her with all his heart. He decides to go back to set to wait out the outcome of Brianna's operation

"What's wrong Kevin?" Becca asks when Lea brings him back

"Brianna has to have an operation to fix her back' he says trying not to let the tears fall

"What are you doing here dude you should be at the hospital with her not here" Chord says

"I want to come back to set it will get my mind off the operation" Kevin says wiping the tears away that were forming around his eyes

"After we get done shooting we will all come to the hospital to be with you" Naya says calling Heather and Dianna

The cast is complete agreement that they should be with Kevin during this time of need

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: The outcome of the operation, and Brianna first shots**


	3. Results, homecoming, and shots

**The outcome of the operation and Brianna first shots**

As soon as the cast was done for the day they hurried up and changed back into their street clothes and headed for the hospital to be with Kevin

(Hospital)

"Yes can you tell me if my little girl Brianna McHale is out of surgery yet?" Kevin asks the receptionist

"No she isn't, but if you go and wait in the surgery waiting room the nurse will come and get you when she is out of surgery" the receptionist says smiling

"Thank you" he says as he heads to the waiting room to wait to see how Brianna's operation went

(Waiting room)

"This seems all too familiar" Chris says when he looks through a magazine

"Yeah we did something similar in Journey to Regionals when Dianna character was in labor" Naya says

"I was watching Jonathan performing with Vocal Adrenaline" Lea says with a chuckle

"I was bored out of my mind" Kevin says with a chuckle

"We were all bored waiting for Dianna to deliver" Jenna says

"Hey it wasn't fun being back there with Mark and Amber" Dianna says interjecting

"Sorry Dianna" the cast says

"She will be fine Kevin they will put her spine back in and she will be good as new" Darren says comforting Kevin who got a worried look in his eyes

"I know but she is just a baby she shouldn't need surgery when she is a few days old" Kevin says looking at the clock

Lea comes up with an idea to get his mind off Brianna surgery, and it ends up working somewhat. Kevin couldn't get his eyes off the door just in case the nurse was going to come in at any minute telling him that Brianna was out of surgery

(An hour later)

"Mr. McHale Brianna out of surgery, and I think she wants to see her daddy" a nurse says coming into the room

Kevin gets up and follows the nurse to where Brianna was

"Hey there precious" he says looking down at the awake child

Brianna makes these cute little cooing sounds

"I guess she's happy to see you Kev" Heather says coming in with her little boy

"She's always happy to see me' he says lifting her out of the rib to hold her

"I'm glad she's not crying anymore" Jenna says

"She will soon tell me when she needs fed" Kevin says sitting down in the rocking chair to rock Brianna

Kevin gives her his finger and she holds tight

"She has quite a grip there Kevin" Chris says with a chuckle

"Yes she does and that's why I love her" Kevin says planting a kiss on Brianna's forehead

(Couple days later)

"Today is the day you come home sweet girl" Kevin says dressing Brianna in a cute outfit to come home in

Once Brianna was dressed, and Kevin carefully secured her in the carrier the father/daughter team headed for the exit hopefully never to return again

(Kevin's house)

"Quick everyone Kevin will be home any minute with Brianna, and I want her proper welcome home to go smooth" Lea says

"Lea calm down everything is fine we got the banner up, Kevin has plenty of gifts to open for her, Brianna nursery is done the way Kevin wanted it" Chris says calming Lea down

"Your right Chris I am kind of excited for this and I want everything perfect for him when he brings Brianna home" she says going to check on the deserts

"Everyone Kevin just pulled in with Brianna" Naya says when she sees Kevin's car pull in

The whole cast finds a seat and sits down and waits for Kevin to come in with Brianna

"Here we go Miss Brianna Miracle McHale home at last" Kevin says getting her out of the car and bringing her into the house

Kevin opens the door and is shocked when the entire glee cast, his former band friends, his friends, were there to give Brianna a proper welcome home

"Welcome home Brianna" everyone says as Kevin comes in the house

"Thanks everyone" Kevin says as his friend Justin closes the door behind him

"We have gifts for you to open Kevin" Jenna says guiding him to the rocking chair that Matt gave him

Since Brianna started to stir a little bit Kevin gently rocked her in the rocking chair to get her back to sleep

"It's okay Brianna daddy has you" he says as he rocks her in his arms

Brianna slowly goes back to sleeping

"She is an absolute cutie" Vanessa says

"Thanks Vanessa would you like to hold her while I open these gifts" he asks her

"Sure" she says sanitizing her hands before holding Brianna

Brianna got passed around and was held by everyone as Kevin opened gifts from everyone. He got bibs, towels, toys, a swing, bouncer, clothes, dresses, socks, slippers, bottles, paci's, stuffed animals, high chair, a lion king crib set for the nursery, and much more from everyone who welcomed Brianna home

"Thanks everyone' he says when he sees the stack of diapers everyone gave him with their gifts

"Time for cake and other goodies" Heather says getting up to get the cake that had welcome home Brianna written on it

As everyone ate Kevin had to feed Brianna cause she woke up saying she wanted to eat too

"Everyone I have come up with a middle name for Brianna, and that middle is…..Miracle, so everyone I would like you to meet Brianna Miracle McHale" he says holding Brianna so everyone could see her

"How you come up with that name Kevin?" Becca asks eating a chocolate covered strawberry

"Let's say it has something to do with the surgery she had, and she pulled through without any complications" he says as he burps Brianna

"I think it suits her just fine" Melissa says giving Kevin his cake as she holds Brianna for him

Everyone eats and has a good time. They even help put some of the stuff away for Kevin. After a while everyone headed home, so Kevin could get Brianna ready for bed

"Okay sweet girl time to get you ready for bed, since you have your tummy full" he says carrying her to the nursery

Kevin puts her in a sleeper, and reads to her, and sings her _isn't she lovely _as she closes her eyes and goes to sleep

"Night my precious angel" he says tucking her in the bassinet, and covering her up

Once she was asleep Kevin decided to put away all the clothes she got and everything else before he went to bed

"Oh Kevin, Ryan said he will fix up your trailer, so it's baby friendly for Brianna, and put some baby things in the cast room" Chris says as he helps Lea clean up

"He didn't have to do that I was going to do it soon" Kevin says grabbing the cute dresses for Brianna

"He wanted to, so Brianna was okay when you do your scenes as Artie" Lea says

"Tell him I won't be there until late cause Brianna has her check-up tomorrow with Dr. Chin" Kevin says

"Will do he going to give you time off anyway when Brianna got released from the hospital, and call you when he needs you" Lea says

Lea and Chris stay two hours to clean the house while Kevin put everything away, and tended to Brianna when she woke up

(Next day)

While Brianna, was swinging in her swing. Kevin got the diaper bag packed for Dr. Chin's office 

"Here we go sweet girl daddy's taking you to the doctor's for a check-up to see how you're doing" he says stopping the swing and taking Brianna out and carrying her to the car

Brianna slept the whole car ride to the doctor's, and woke up when he pulled in

"Hand on Brianna I'll feed you" he says unbuckling his seat belt, and opening the side door to tend to Brianna

Brianna drank all her formula, and let out some good burps afterwards. Before going in Kevin changed her, so she wasn't stinky for Dr. Chin

"Yes Brianna McHale to see Dr. Chin" Kevin says signing Brianna in

"Take a seat we will call her when it's her turn" the snobby nurse says

"Come on Brianna let's play a little bit while we wait" he says taking Brianna to a section in the waiting room to wait their turn

During the waiting period Kevin reads to her to boost her language a little bit, and he takes the opportunity to teach her ABC's and number's.

(Few hours later)

Kevin was getting tired of waiting, and he knew Brianna was going to wake up soon and wanting fed, He gets up to see when Brianna is getting called back for her check-up, and the nurse told him that Dr. Chin left for the day after she got done with her last patient. Kevin decides to pull Brianna's files and check-out other pediatricians for her. Until then he takes her to the health department

"I hope the paparazzi doesn't see me here" he says getting Brianna out who fell asleep after he fed her

"Brianna McHale" the nurse calls from the doorway

"Come on my little bee let's get you checked out" he says carrying her in

Brianna gained some weight and grew in length a little bit. Before she had her check-up with the clinic doctor

"Hello I'm Dr. Advil" the doctor says coming in the room

"I'm Brianna's father" Kevin says shaking the doctor's hand

Dr. Advil checks Brianna up, and gives her three shots which Kevin couldn't bear to look, and hear his sweet girl in pain as she got her shots

"Mr. McHale I am going to prescribe you to go see one of my colleges to be Brianna's pediatrician" Dr. Advil says handing Kevin a piece a paper that has Dr. Aultman on it

"Thanks Dr. I will call Dr. Aultman to schedule her next round of appointments" Kevin says as they leave

**Review**

**Next Chapter: A little time jump to two months old**


	4. 2 & 3 months old

**2 and 3 months old**

It's been two months since Brianna came into Kevin's life and he will move mountains for that little girl

(Bedtime)

"Okay Bri it's time for bed so close your pretty blue eyes and go off to dream land" he says tucking her in after she had her bottle

As Kevin was leaving she began to fuss

"It's okay baby girl I'm gonna be right outside your room" he says assuring her

She began to calm back down

"Night sweet girl" he says as he quickly leaves her

Few minutes later she starts fussing again

"I'm gonna do the five minute intervals to see if she calms down" he says sitting outside her door

This particular bedtime Kevin decided to see if Brianna can soothe herself back to sleep without him holding her

"I just hate this Sophie seeing my baby girl suffer like this" he says petting Sophie

After five minutes he goes in an picks her up to soothe her himself

"I'm so sorry for doing that to you I don't care what anybody says if you want me to soothe you until you can soothe yourself that's fine with me" he says taking her over to the rocking chair to rock her to sleep

Brianna squeezes his finger as he rocks her to dream land that night. Once she was sleeping softly he gets up to lay her in the crib

"Night my little princess sweet dreams" he says tucking her in as she sucks on her paci

(Next day)

"Hey Brianna you ready for some tummy time before breakfast?" he asks her when he comes into her room

She looks up at him a smile

"I'm glad you are happy to see me this morning cause together we have an action packed day ahead" he says as he changes her

Before he heads to set he does a little tummy time with her to get some pressure off her back. She has been holding her head up a little bit when on a ball or propped up. Then he does some easy exercises with her leg muscles so they don't stiff up on her

"Okay you are all stretched how about some breakfast?' he asks her as he carries her to the kitchen

While her bottle heats up he does some arm exercises as well to keep her arms from getting stiff

"I believe your breakfast is ready" he says when he hears the microwave ding with her bottle

As Kevin feeds Brianna he also makes himself breakfast, and after breakfast he decides to take Brianna to the baby park to play a little bit before going to set. Before he leaves the house he grabs her little baby pillow for the swings

(Baby park)

"Here we are baby girl" he says bringing into the empty playground to play for a little bit

Kevin gently swings her in the swing and brings her down the slide gently before leaving the park with her to head to set

(Set)

"Stay there sweet girl as daddy gets ready" he says setting her on the couch to watch some cartoons as he got ready

Once Kevin was ready he carried her to make-up, and after he headed to set

"Okay sweet girl daddy gonna lay you on your activity as he heads off to do some scenes" he says kissing her

Brianna amuses herself with the different toys that were above her, and the funny faces the cast makes at her to get her to laugh or giggle

(Few hours later)

"Okay Brianna since daddy is done with work let's go home to have some fun' he says buckling her in to head home

(Three months old)

"Bri daddy gonna put you on the activity mat while he does some laundry" he says laying her down

Brianna looked up at her toys and tries to reach for them with her little hands

"What ya doing bug a boo you trying to grab your toys?" he asks coming back to check on her

She gives him a big smile

"Which one do you want and daddy will unhook it for you" he says getting down to play with her

Brianna grabs for the rings the was on her right side

"You want that one huh sweet girl?" he asks as he unhooks it for her

Brianna makes some cute little cooing sounds as a thank you

"You're quite welcome' he says kissing her as he leaves to check on the laundry

Kevin moves Brianna into her room to play, so he could sweep the house and get rid of the germs that were on the floor. So she wouldn't get sick. While she was playing she saw a toy she wanted out of the corner, so she tried to grab it and ended up getting frustrated.

"What's wrong pumpkin?" he asks coming in her room when he hears her crying

He figures out what the problem was when he saw her rolled over on her right side

"Here we go sweet pea since daddy has some down time he will play with you" he says picking her up and playing with making sure to support her back

Brianna seemed content with the toy until she let out a high pitch cry

"Okay Brianna I get the message" he says picking her up and taking her to the changing table to change her

Kevin buckles her so she doesn't try to roll off the changing table

"There we go all better after you have a clean diaper on huh sweet girl" he says putting her diaper cover back on as she sucks on her fingers

"I think your telling me that you're hungry and want a bottle" he says carrying her to the kitchen

As Brianna drinks her formula Kevin catches up on his shows that he missed cause of work. After Brianna drank her formula Kevin burped her and took her to her room for her nap

"Night Brianna have a good nap and I will see you when you wake up" he says laying her in her crib as she was going to sleep

After he laid her down he saw her legs were looking like scissors, and that is when he was going to get scared he knew that was one of the symptoms of cerebral palsy

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: The test to see if Brianna has cerebral palsy **


	5. Brianna's 1st Halloween

**Brianna's 1****st**** Halloween**

Kevin was really excited to dress Brianna up for Halloween. He picked her out a cute bunny rabbit to wear to the cast Halloween party, and he was going to take her trick or treating for the first time around to where the cast lives.

(Cast Halloween party)

"Okay pumpkin time to get ready for daddies cast party" he says picking her up from the activity mat and taking her to her room to get her ready for the cast party

After he got her dressed he took some pictures of her with her costume on

"Brianna you are the most adorable little bunny I had ever seen" he says tickling her making her giggle

He left her to play while he put on his carrot costume, and when he was ready they headed to the paramount lot for the glee cast Halloween party

(Paramount lot)

"Kevin, Brianna looks so cute as a rabbit" Becca says when she sees him pull in

"Why thank you Becca I got her costume on the internet it was adorable I couldn't resist getting for her, and when it came I tried it on her to see if it would fit, and low and behold it did" he says unbuckling Brianna from her car seat

When he got her out her legs went like scissors again

"Kevin what is up with her legs?" Becca asks as they enter set

"I called Dr. Aultman, and told him about it and I have an appointment for her to see him tomorrow afternoon, and I'm afraid my fears will be answered and little Brianna will have cerebral palsy" he says trying to remain cheerful

"We will all be there Kevin for you as your support system I hate to see you go through alone" Becca says taking off her coat

"Thanks Becca" Kevin says as they head out to where the party was

"Oh my gosh Kevin she looks so adorable" Chris says when he sees Brianna in her bunny costume

"Why thank you Chris" Kevin says

"You look nice too Kevin the perfect father daughter costume a bubby and her gigantic carrot" Chris says

Brianna had a wonderful time at the cast party even though she was three months old. Kevin even danced with her during some slow numbers to make it more special

(Few hours later)

"Well guys I might as well go home and put little Brianna to bed tomorrow the big day to find out if she has cerebral palsy" Kevin says referring to the sleeping little bunny on his shoulder that was snoozing softly

"See ya Kevin" Lea says as he leaves with a sleeping Brianna

(Kevin's house)

"Here we are Brianna home sweet home I'm gonna change you out of your bunny costume, and put you lovely pajamas on. Then give you a bottle then tuck you in for the night" he says bringing her in

Brianna wakes up telling her daddy she wanted her snack, and when she was burped Kevin laid her in her crib to go to sleep

"Night my sweet angel pleasant dreams I love you" he says tucking her in and planting a kiss on her forehead, and raising the crib bar

He goes gets his shower and goes to bed.

(Next day)

"Okay Miss Brianna we are off to the doctors for a little check-up right now daddy is worried about something" he says carrying her out to his car

On the way to the doctors Kevin puts some music on to listen to as he drives, and when he pulls in to the doctor's office

"Yes Brianna McHale is here for her check-up" Kevin says signing Brianna in

"Okay we'll call you soon the receptionist says smiling

Kevin finds a seat with the glee cast who have been saving spots

"Okay Brianna follow Mr. Bird" Chord says bringing out big bird for her

Brianna doesn't follow big bird with her eyes

"Kevin does she turn her head when she hears you?" Chord asks him

"Not much" Kevin says as he gets out a bib for her cause she started to drool a little bit

The cast does some funny faces at her causing her to giggle

"Brianna McHale Dr. Aultman can see you now" the nurse calls on the loud speaker

Kevin carries her to the patient enter door and takes her to an exam room with the entire glee cast following him

"Sweet the room is carpeted" Darren says entering the space

"There is a little play area over here Brianna" Jenna says inspecting the little kitchenette

"There is even a little baby area over here" Blake says when he starts playing with the baby toys

Kevin decided to take Brianna to both areas to play a little bit to wait for Dr. Aultman

"Hey Kevin what seems to be the problem with little Brianna?" Dr. Aultman asks coming in the room

"I'm a little worried doc when I pick her up her legs go into scissor formation, and she doesn't respond to my voice." Kevin says placing Brianna on the exam table

"Okay let's take a look shall we" Dr. Aultman says examining Brianna

(Thirty minutes later)

"Okay I'm going to have her go to the hospital to have some test run on her to see if she does have cerebral palsy cause when I tested her reflexes they were very stiff and didn't respond well" Dr. Aultman says calling the hospital from the big exam room

The glee cast goes with Kevin to the hospital to be with him while Brianna has the tests ran on her

(Hospital)

"Come on sweet girl let's get you registered" Kevin says grabbing a number

During the wait he reads and plays with her until she was hungry then he feeds her a bottle

"There we go sweet pea" he says when he feeds her the bottle

As she eats some formula comes out the sides of her lips, and Melissa takes care of it, and when her number comes up he takes her to get registered. The first test was the MRI which was going to do a scan of her brain to see what might be causing the cerebral palsy

"Bye my sweet little Brianna" Kevin says kissing the sleeping baby on her forehead as she was taken away for the MRI

"Kevin don't blame yourself for this you did everything possible to help prevent this from happening" Naya says as they walk to the waiting room

"Sometimes I wonder if it wasn't enough and there was more I could of done" he says entering the waiting room

During the wait Kevin starts a little journal for Brianna, so she could read when she was older what all sorts of things they did together when she was a baby. Lea decided to do a scrap book with the memories

(Couple of hours later)

Brianna was done with all the testing and was completely worn out from it all

"Hey sweet girl you ready to go home?" Kevin asks coming in her hospital room

She looks up at him and gives him a big old smile

"I take that as a yes come on pumpkin you probably haven't ate since the last time I fed you come on I'll take you home, so we can have our time together as we wait for the results of your tests" he says carrying her out of her hospital room

When they left the sun was setting which made for a perfect scene while he fed Brianna that night. Since it was starry night he decided that the two of them sleep outside in the hammock

"Night Brianna I love you" he says as he holds her with one arm and covers them with another arm

(Halloween)

"Well Brianna you ready to meet your nana and pappy?" he asks her as he sets up his computer so he could Skype his folks back in Texas

She just coos happily

"I take that as a yes" he says as he clicks on his parents Skype name

"It's ringing Brianna" he says

Soon his mom comes on screen

"Hey Kevin what's up?" his mom says when she answers

"Not much just busy with work that's all" he says smiling

"That's good how's everyone?" she asks

"Their fine mom the reason why I called you and dad was I want you two to meet your very special granddaughter Brianna Miracle McHale" he says bringing Brianna into the shot

For a few moments his mom was speechless and loss for words

"I know mom I was speechless too when I found her at my doorstep three months ago" he says keeping Brianna entertained with a rattle

"Is there anything wrong with her is she healthy?" his mom asks

"She has spina bifida hence the brace, and she might have cerebral palsy I'm waiting on the doctor to call me back with the results" he says

"Other than that is she healthy?" his mom asks

"Yes she one happy baby she never cries much only when she needs a new diaper, or needs feds other than that she is a laid back baby" he says playing with Brianna and talking to his mom

"Do you have a costume for her?" his mom asks

'What is this 50 questions or something yes mom she has a costume she is going as a cute bunny rabbit" he says

"Don't use that tone with me Kevin" his mother scolds

"Sorry it was just you were asking so many questions and it was bugging me" he says

"Send your father and I a picture of her in her costume" she says

"I will mom" he says

They continue to talk more until Brianna got fussy

"Mom I got to go Brianna needs fed" he says when he hears Brianna on her activity mat

"Okay talk to you soon Kevin" his mom says signing off

While Brianna went down for her morning nap Kevin texted everyone to see if they were going to be home tonight cause he wants to take Brianna trick or treating for the first time. Most of them says yes and are looking forward to seeing Brianna again. He then goes to her nursery to watch her sleep while sucking on her paci

(That night)

"Okay Brianna daddy is going to take you trick or treating to his co-workers houses, so they can see how cute you look in your bunny costume" he says buckling her and heading to Lea's house

Lea couldn't enough of Brianna, so Kevin and Brianna hanged out there for thirty minutes before moving onto Chris's house where spending thirty minutes there. Kevin spend the better part of the afternoon and evening taking Brianna trick or treating to the different houses. Instead of candy they gave her little toys, or books. At the end of it all Brianna was tuckered out from it all and slept like a lamb that night

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: Results of the tests, and probably a time jump**


	6. Tests results & more cute moments

**Tests results & more cute moments**

Little Brianna was four months old and was the apple of her daddy's eye.

"Brianna do you want to try some yummies?" Kevin asks as he plays with her one day.

Brianna gives him a toothy smile.

"Come on sweet girl it's lunch time" he says carrying her to the kitchen.

Kevin sits Brianna in her high chair as he heats up her baby food. As her food was being heated Brianna started getting fussy

"Hang on sweet girl your lunch is coming" he says putting the food in a baby bowl for her.

That particular day he decided to introduce solids to Brianna cause she seemed curious to what he was eating, so he decided to try solid foods to see how Brianna would like it.

"Here we go sweet pea daddy got you some pears to try" he says sitting down with the bowl of baby food.

Kevin measures out the right about, and lets her smell it before he feeds it to her.

"Okay Brianna here come the choo-choo train chugging down the tracks" he says guiding the spoonful of pears towards Brianna mouth.

Brianna opens her mouth and accepts the bite her daddy was feeding her.

"Good girl Brianna" he says as he continues to feed her.

Brianna eats all her pears, and after lunch Kevin gives her bottle and she drinks her milk.

"Okay sweet girl how about we go on a walk around the neighborhood?" he asks as he cleans up her high chair.

Brianna just looks at him with her big blue eyes as she drinks her formula.

"Once I change you we will head off on our walk" he says as he carries her to the nursery to change her diaper.

"Sophie you wanna come with us on our walk?" he calls to his dog.

Sophie comes running, and Kevin leashes her up. Once Sophie was leashed up he heads out with Brianna in her stroller and Sophie on her leash.

(An hour later)

"There we go both my girls had a nice walk" he says coming in with Sophie and Brianna who was sleeping in her stroller.

Kevin carries a sleeping Brianna to her room for her nap.

"Sweet dreams my little sleeping beauty" he says laying her in her crib and putting on classical music for her to listen to as she sleeps.

"Okay I'm coming" Kevin says when he hears the phone ring in the kitchen

"McHale residence Kevin speaking" he says when he answers the phone

"Hi Kevin it's Dr. Aultman calling with the results from Brianna's testing she had done a couple of weeks ago, and I'm afraid it's bad news" Dr. Aultman says.

"Give it to me straight doc I can take it I'm her father after all" Kevin says sitting down on the couch.

"Brianna has cerebral palsy. These test I ran on her don't lie" Dr. Aultman says.

"Okay doc I believe you is there anything I can do to help her live a normal and healthy life?" Kevin asks.

"Yeah there are therapies that you can do at home with her, and I am recommending her for therapy" Dr. Aultman says.

"Thank you doc for the phone call" Kevin says before hanging up.

"If there is any other problems to be afraid to call" Dr. Aultman says as he hangs up the phone.

After getting off the phone Kevin went to his room to cry his eyes out.

(Two hours later)

"Okay Brianna I'm coming" Kevin says getting up and drying his eyes and blowing his nose, and putting on his glasses.

Brianna was happy to see her daddy.

"Hey pumpkin did you have a nice nap I bet you did." He says as he changes her.

After naptime Brianna seemed interested in the mirror that was in her room.

"What you wanna have some mirror fun?" he asks as he sits her up to fix her hair.

She smiles happily.

Kevin makes some funny faces for her making her squeal with joy.

"I hope you have a mild form of cerebral palsy Brianna" he says as he takes her outside to play in the yard.

On the way out to the yard Brianna reached for Kevin's glasses and succeed getting them off his face.

"Brianna honey that's a no no" he says grabbing his glasses back from her.

That makes Brianna very upset.

"Sweetie you can't grab daddy's glasses daddy needs those to see you my pretty girl" he says buckling her into the swing.

She was still upset.

"Here we go Brianna you can hold this little rattle that daddy keeps on hands just in case you grab his glasses" he says grabbing a rattle from his back pocket.

Brianna seemed to calm down after that little incident.

"There we go sweet girl" he says as he pushes her in the swing.

Brianna turns her head towards the water.

"What you wanna go to the ocean? Maybe later we can go princess" he tells her as he continues to swing her.

(Two weeks later)

"To see if you're ready to go to the beach daddy got you a sand box, and a baby pool along with an adorable swimsuit" he says showing her the fun backyard he made just for her.

He places her in the sand box to see if she likes the sand, and she doesn't like the sand very much.

"Okay let's put you in your swimsuit to see if you like the water" he says heading back into the house to put her cute two piece swim suit on.

Kevin comes back out with Brianna fifteen minutes later in her adorable swim suit, and a sun hat to protect her eyes.

"Here we go munchkin your first attempt in a pool" he says carefully setting her down into the water.

Brianna seems to like the water very much. She ends up doing some splashing

"What you like the water my little aqua baby?" he says tickling her making her giggle

Kevin gets some cute pictures of Brianna in her little baby pool splashing and having a good time playing with her mini pool toys

"At least that's a good sign" he says joining her in the pool for some fun

**Please review**

**Next Chapter: Brianna's 1****st**** airplane ride and thanksgiving **


	7. Brianna's 1st airplane ride

**Brianna's 1****st**** airplane ride**

After Brianna's therapy session. Kevin went to get Brianna her first suitcase, for her first airplane to Texas for her first thanksgiving.

"Okay sweet girl we got to pick up some cute outfits for you to wear when you meet nana and pappy next week." He says setting her in cart, and they head to the baby store to get some outfits for her to wear when he heads to Texas the following week for Thanksgiving.

Kevin got some pretty cute outfits for Brianna to wear, and some comfortable sleepwear for her to wear to bed. While he was at he got a pack n play for her to sleep in just in case his mom couldn't find the spare crib, a umbrella stroller to push her through both airports, toys to keep her occupied on the plane, and books he can read to her if she got tired of playing, a special pillow for her back, blankets to cover her up if she got cold, and other necessities for her.

"I believe we got enough clothes, toys, books, and anything else that we need for your first plane ride." He says kissing he causing her to smile as they head for the check-out lane to pay for everything

After loading up the car with everything he bought. He set off in search of luggage for all of Brianna's things. He got her a princess carry-on for her toys and books, and mini suitcases to pack all her clothes in.

(His house)

"Here we go Brianna you can play a little bit while daddy brings in the bags, and everything" he says setting her in her playpen to play a little bit

After Kevin brings everything in the phone rings.

"Hi Dr. Aultman" he says when he sees who was calling.

"Hi Kevin just calling you with some good news about Brianna" Dr. Aultman says happily

"Okay doc fire away" Kevin says as he sits with Brianna on the floor

"Brianna's cerebral palsy is not severe at all. We can fix it with some surgery down the road, and she will be able to live a normal life" Dr. Aultman says happily

"That's great Dr. Aultman I am so relieved to hear that. When do you want to do the surgery?" Kevin asks looking at the calendar

"Next month sometime. The reason I want to do it early is, so she will have strength to crawl, and walk normally as possible. When she comes in next month I'll schedule it then until then Happy Thanksgiving" Dr. Aultman says happily

"Happy Thanksgiving to you too doc" Kevin says hanging up the phone

When he got off the phone he felt that he was on cloud nine, and that Brianna was going to have a normal childhood.

"Brianna guess what sweet girl you are going to have a normal childhood, and get to do all the fun things that daddy will do with you" he says picking her up and dancing around the room with her.

"Okay that's enough of that how about I give you a bottle, and you can take a bit of a snooze while daddy starts packing for Texas" he says as he heads into the kitchen to heat Brianna up a bottle

After he laid Brianna down he stayed in her room, and packed her clothes so just in case she woke up from her nap he was right there to comfort her.

"What's wrong sweetie did you have a bad dream, and it woke you?" he asks lifting her out of the crib when he heard her whimper

"Its okay daddy's here and the monsters are gone" he says sitting in the rocker chair and rocking her

She looks up at him with those big gorgeous eyes of hers.

"If you want to stay in daddy's arms while you sleep that's fine he has no problem with his princess sleeping in his arms

Kevin just props his feet up on the ottoman, and rocks Brianna until she falls back asleep. When she fell asleep Kevin took the opportunity to take a power nap as well.

"Hey Kevin you won't believe this, but Ryan wants us at the studio now." Chris says entering Kevin's place

Chris's heart stops when he sees the scene in front of him

"Night Kevin night Brianna sweet dreams" Chris says covering up the father/daughter team, and taking Kevin's glasses off and putting them on Brianna's night stand, but before he left he snapped a picture to send to the cast, and save it for Brianna's 1st birthday.

Brianna just snoozed away in her daddy's arms until she woke up two hours later. Needing a new diaper

"I get the message sweet girl once daddy lays you down he'll put his glasses back on so he can change you" he says getting up and laying Brianna on the changing table

Once she was changed he put her in the playpen to play while he finished packing her clothes for the trip to Texas. Then that night after she went to bed he started packing his clothes for the trip

(Next week)

"Okay Brianna you are all buckled in. Now off to the airport to catch our flight to Texas, so you can see nana & pappy" he says buckling her in her car seat and setting off to the airport

Once Kevin reached the airport he went and got a trolley to put the luggage on, and Sophie's kennel. Once the luggage was loaded He put Brianna in her little carrier, and grabbed her little carry-on along with the diaper bag, and the stroller. Once he doubled checked he had everything he headed inside to get the luggage and Sophie checked and loaded.

"Now to head to our gate baby doll" he says setting her in the stroller

Brianna starting whining for Sophie.

"Sweet heart we will see Sophie when we land. She can't travel with us where we are sitting" he explains to her

Once approaching the gate he got out her little stuffed dog, and she seemed content with it for the moment. Kevin sat Brianna on the seat next to his with her special pillow propping her up while he stored the stroller and the carry-on

"Here we go sweetie" he says getting her comfortable in his arms with an empty bottle to suck on to prevent damage to her ear drums.

During the flight Kevin read to Brianna and played with her. Until she fell asleep in his arms. That's how she was until the plane landed.

"There we go sweet pea" he says laying her in the stroller as he grabs the diaper bag, pillow, and her carry-on

"Hey Kevin" his mom says when she sees him deboard

"Hi mom" he says hugging her

"I see you brought Brianna" she says looking down at the sleeping baby

"Yes I did so she could meet you and dad in person" he says as he pushes Brianna through the airport

Kevin's dad picks up the luggage and Sophie, and meet his mom and him by the entrance.

"I hope you have a car seat for her mom" Kevin says as they exit the airport

"Don't worry I did, and I even brought the van along" she says as they walk to the parking garage.

Kevin gets Brianna secured and he hopes in next to her, and they set off for his childhood home

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: Brianna 1****st**** visit in Texas the Thanksgiving**


	8. Author's note

**Author's note**

**The reason behind this story is like Brianna I too have a disability, but it's different from Brianna's mine is a learning disability. Hence the reason why I decided to write my special little girl, so this week Brianna's 1****st**** experience in Texas will be up look for it, and please review. Reviews make me happy**


	9. Brianna 1st major surgery

**Brianna 1****st**** visit in Texas & Texas Children's.**

"Brianna you are gonna see the house that daddy grew up in." he says getting in the van and securing her to the car seat.

She seemed happy about that.

"Okay mom we are good to go." he says after he buckles himself in in the backseat.

Kevin played with Brianna during the long car ride to his childhood home.

"Kevin what till you see the crib I got her it's just adorable." His mom says happily from the front seat.

"Thanks mom, but I brought her pack n play to sleep in." he says from the back seat.

"No granddaughter of mine, in sleeping in that thing during their visit." His mom says.

"Okay if you went through all that trouble. I guess she can sleep in it and safer too." he says checking on Brianna as she was looking out the window.

"Plus your mother had me redo your whole room like a garden theme for Brianna." his father says driving.

"Just wait till you see it" his mom says joyfully from the front seat

"I'll take your word for it mom." Kevin says as they keep driving

They arrived at the house a couple minutes later. Kevin got Sophie out, so she can do her business, and he got Brianna out of her car seat and took her inside the home he grew up in.

"Well here we are sweet girl welcome to daddy's childhood home." he says when he gets in the front door with her.

He starts heading upstairs with her to his room that he had when he was a little boy.

"Here Brianna is daddy's bedroom, and look nana gave you your own crib to sleep in." he says when he enters his new bedroom.

He sees there is a changing table close by the crib, and some toys that she can play with.

"I think nana outdid herself this time." he says laying Brianna on the changing table to change her.

Once Brianna had a dry diaper on her Kevin placed he in the crib to play while he unpacked. After he unpacked, and organized all of Brianna's clothes. That he is going to leave there when he come back next month for Christmas. He takes her to the playroom where there were more toys for her.

"Well doodle bug I guess you will be entertained that's for sure" he says when he sees his one niece come in followed by his brother who was carrying his nephew.

"Hey little bro when did you get in?" his brother asks grabbing a toy for his son to play with.

"A little bit ago, and did you see how mom redid my room?" Kevin asks

"Yeah why did she do it all girly for?" his brother asks while he plays with the baby.

"Cause I want you to say hello to your new niece Brianna Miracle McHale" Kevin says introducing his brother to Brianna.

"Hey sweet girl it's nice to finally meet you." his brother says tickling Brianna's belly causing her to giggle with glee.

Kevin and his brother talk as they play with their kids, and after a while Brianna started to get hungry.

"I get the message my little bee come on I'll take you down for a bottle." Kevin says carrying an unhappy Brianna down the stairs for a bottle.

Luckily Kevin sent his mom the information about the formula Brianna was on, so she can have it there when he got in.

"Here you go Kevin one warm bottle for Brianna." His mom says handing him the bottle.

"Thanks mom you're the best" he says taking the warm bottle and going to feed Brianna in the family room.

Brianna drank the entire bottle in fifteen minutes. After she was fed Kevin burped her, and took her upstairs for a diaper change.

"There we go all better now. You ready to go meet your cousins Brianna?" he asks carrying her back to the playroom.

"I was just telling Claire about Brianna." his brother says when he sees Kevin come back.

"Oh Claire would you like to meet your new little cousin?" Kevin asks his niece.

Claire nods happily.

"Come over here, and I'll let you hold her." He says smiling.

Claire goes and washes her hands, and comes back with dry hands. Ready to hold her cousin. Kevin takes this opportunity to take some pictures of Brianna with her cousins, and her uncle. After a while Brianna started to get fussy, and wanted her daddy.

"Come here munchkin." Kevin says when his brother hands Brianna back to him.

"She is a true daddy's girl that's for sure." His brother says when Brianna got comfortable in Kevin's arms.

"That's for sure bro she is my true princess." Kevin says hugging Brianna close to him.

Because of the time change Brianna missed her afternoon nap, and Kevin did his best to keep her until dinner time, and while he was feeding her she started to doze off in the high chair.

"Say night night Brianna" Kevin says carrying Brianna up to his room to lay her in the crib to snooze.

"Night sweet girl" he lays laying her in the crib.

Once Kevin laid her down he grabbed the monitor and headed downstairs to join his family for dinner.

(Three hours later)

"Brianna should be up from her nap by now" he says looking at the clock that was on the wall.

Kevin heads upstairs to get Brianna from her nap he didn't want her to sleep long. If she slept too long she will be up all night.

"Wake up sleeping beauty" he says coming into his room to get her. When he entered he saw her head was swollen and that scared him to pieces.

"Mom, dad can you take me to the hospital? There is something wrong with Brianna" Kevin says coming downstairs with Brianna in his arms

"Sure son come on I'll take you to the best hospital Texas Children's to get her checked out' his dad says grabbing the keys to the van.

Kevin buckles Brianna in, and gets in front with his dad and together they head for the hospital. The whole way to the hospital Kevin kept checking on Brianna to see if she was still breathing.

"Kevin I'm gonna drop you off, and park the van" his dad says as they pull up to the emergency room.

Kevin nods as he gets out to get Brianna and heads into the emergency room to get her checked out.

"Yes my daughter's head is very swollen, but she is still breathing" Kevin says to the receptionist

"Okay come right through this door and we will get her registered" the receptionist says smiling.

Brianna gets hooked up to monitors, and has an I.V inserted into her arm. Then after a while she is taken to have an MRI done of her brain to see what is going on.

(Four hours later)

"Well Mr. McHale it seems that Brianna here a fluid on her brain, so with your permission of course we need to operate to relieve the fluid, and put a shunt in to help drain some of the fluid the builds up behind her brain" the doctor says coming in with results of her MRI

"Of course anything to have my little girl back" Kevin says signing the permission slip to sign consent for Brianna's surgery

Kevin carries Brianna who woke up to the operating room. Along the way he picks up his dad, so he can have some company in the waiting room while waiting to hear about the surgery.

"Sweet heart the nice doctors are gonna relieve some pressure that you have in your head. Don't worry daddy and pappy is going to be right in the waiting room, and is going to see you before you go to bed.' Kevin says laying Brianna on the operating table and giving her a kiss good-bye.

**Review:**

**Next Chapter: Surgery & more Texas fun**


	10. Surgery & more Texas fun

**Surgery & more Texas fun**

"This is torture" Kevin says looking at the clock on the wall for the hundredth time that hour.

"Son relax everything is fine they are probably finishing up in there, and you will be able to see Brianna." His dad says trying to keep him calm

"Were you like this when I was born?" Kevin asks his dad

"Of course I was, and then when I saw you for the first time I knew everything was going to be fine." his dad says hugging him

"Thanks dad I'm totally scared for her." Kevin says looking at the doors that lead to the operating room

Kevin decided to head down to see how Brianna was, and he got there in the nick of time cause her surgery was done.

"Don't worry princess daddy gonna stay with you." he says when the doctors and nurses wheel her out of the O.R.

The whole way to her room Kevin brush Brianna's hair to let her know he was right there with her, and wasn't going to go anywhere.

(Three hours later)

Brianna was put into a regular hospital room to stay for a few days.

"Don't worry daddy is going to go home and get you your little teddy bear, for you to hug while you're in the hospital." Kevin says giving Brianna a quick kiss good-bye before heading home to get her bear.

Kevin comes back a few minutes later with the bear, her kitty, blanket, and her big sheep that Mr. Murphy gave her

"Here we go doodle bug you're all comfy for your stay in the hospital" he says putting the stuffed animals in with her.

Brianna just wanted her daddy for the moment not her stuffed animals.

"Okay sweetie how about we walk around for a little bit, and you can see some of where daddy grew up at?" he asks her

She lays her head on his shoulder.

"I thought so" he says carrying her out of the room with Ms. Bear.

His dad walks with her I.V pole right next to Kevin as Kevin tells Brianna some stories.

"When you bust out of here pappy and nana gonna take all the grandkids to the zoo" his dad tells her tickling her tummy causing her to giggle

"I bet she will like that" Kevin says as he rubs Brianna's back as she falls asleep

After Brianna fell asleep Kevin carried her back to the room to lay her down to let her sleep.

"Night my sweet girl" he says covering her up as she snoozed softly.

Since visiting hours were over Kevin and his dad had to go home, but promised to return tomorrow bright and early.

(Three days later)

"Brianna guess what today is the day you get released to come home with daddy princess." Kevin says happily as he enters her room with a cowgirl outfit for her to wear

Brianna gives him a toothy smile that could light up a room.

"Nana got this for you yesterday without daddy knowing" he says blowing rapberries on her belly making her laugh

Once Brianna had her cowgirl outfit on Kevin snapped a quick picture, and waited for her released papers, so she could go home. After she was released Kevin carried her out to the van where his mom was going to drive her back home to rest for tomorrow's zoo trip.

(The McHale's)

"Son can I hold Brianna I haven't had a chance to hold her yet?" his father asks him

"Sure dad. Brianna say hello to pappy" Kevin says placing Brianna in his father's arms

"Hi Brianna I'm you're pappy" his dad says holding Brianna for the first time

Brianna lets out a cute little yawn that was precious as pappy held her

"You sleepy huh" his dad asks her as he walks around the house with her

Brianna was held by her nana who rocked her to sleep, and when she fell asleep his mom handed Brianna back to Kevin so he could lay her in her crib

"Sweet dreams my little cowgirl" he says tucking her in the crib and kissing her good night

Kevin grabs the baby monitor and heads down to help his mom pick out Brianna's 1st Christmas gifts.

(Two hours later)

Kevin could hear Brianna on the monitor and he goes and gets her.

"Hey munchkin" his mom says tickling her belly

"She's feeling loads better then what she was" he says tossing her up in the air and catching her.

"I can tell" his mom says smiling

(The following day)

"Morning my little bee today you get to see the zoo for the first time in your life" he says as he dresses her in a warm outfit

After breakfast the whole family set off to the zoo in separate vehicles. Kevin rode with his parents cause they had the car seat in the van for Brianna

"Kevin I got a stroller for her" his mom says from the front as they pull into the zoo

"Thanks mom" Kevin says as he gets out to get the stroller for Brianna

Kevin sits it up for her, so she can see the zoo animals too. Kevin hangs out with his brother has he pushes the other stroller around the zoo

"How's life been with Brianna?" his brother asks him

"It's been a roller coaster ride, but I wouldn't trade it for anything" Kevin says smiling

"Neither would I" his brother says smiling

Brianna falls asleep around mid-morning, and Kevin take the opportunity to sit down with his brother whose son also fell asleep.

"Brianna sure is a light sleeper" his brother looking at Brianna who was snoozing softly

"Yeah you can barely hear her snore, and she just breathes in and out" Kevin says checking on her as she slept.

Once Brianna woke up two hours later she wanted fed

"Luckily daddy brought a bottle so he can feed you" Kevin says as he feeds Brianna

Brianna drank the entire bottle, and let out some good burps that followed

"Now off to see more animals" Kevin says heading to the penguins

By the end of the visit Brianna had most of the stuffed animals that she saw she was holding onto Mr. Elephant as they left the zoo

**Please review**

**Next Chapter: Brianna's 1****st**** thanksgiving**


	11. Brianna's 1st Thanksgiving

**Brianna's 1****st**** Thanksgiving**

Little Brianna Miracle McHale woke up to the smells of Thanksgiving that was cooking in nana's & pappy's house.

"Okay Bri I'm up." Kevin says waking up when he heard her cry from the crib that was in his room.

"Guess what my sweet girl today is your 1st Thanksgiving." he says as he carried her to the changing table to change her.

Once Brianna was freshly changed Kevin carried her down for her breakfast.

"Morning Kevin sleep well?" his mom asks making Brianna's cereal.

"Yeah I did and Brianna finally slept through the night." he says setting Brianna in the high chair to feed her.

'That's good I call that progress." His mom says handing Kevin Brianna's cereal, so Kevin could feed her.

Brianna ate every last bite of cereal that Kevin fed her for breakfast, and after she was done eating Kevin put her in the playpen to play with her cousin. While he ate breakfast,

"Well my little bee today you get watch the Macy's Thanksgiving day parade for the first time." Kevin says picking Brianna up out of the playpen and setting her on his lap, so she could watch the parade.

During commercial's Kevin dressed Brianna in my 1st thanksgiving t-shirt that had a funny turkey on it and a cute skirt along with her slippers to keep her feet warm. Brianna liked seeing all the pretty colors, and all the floats.

"Since you're going to be up for a little bit how about we play or read a story until you go down for your nap" he says carrying her back up to his room to play for a little bit until she got sleepy

Kevin worked with her on her motor skills until she wanted to hear a story. While he was reading to her she fell asleep in his arms.

"Sweet dreams my little princess." He says tucking her into the crib for her late morning nap

After he tucked Brianna in he went downstairs to see what needed done for the meal they were having that night. His mom didn't need any help, so he played with Sophie in the backyard, and took her on a walk until Brianna woke up from her slumber.

(An hour and a half later)

"Sweetheart you were supposed to sleep for another hour and a half." He says picking her up to comfort her.

He took her downstairs to rock her to see if that will do any good, but he found out the problem. She was cutting another tooth

"Come on sweetie let's see if nana has anything for you to gum on cause daddy left your teething rings back at our house." He says carrying her downstairs

Nana was nice enough to let Brianna gum on a carrot while Kevin went to the store to get a spare one that he can keep at his house when he comes for a visit.

(Thirty minutes later)

"While we wait for your teething ring to get cold maybe having some applesauce might help." He says placing her into her high chair for some lunch

The applesauce felt good on Brianna's gums, so Kevin got a second helping for her.

"She must really love applesauce" his mom says from the stove

"Yeah she likes anything I give her." He says smiling

"I'll make an extra helping of mashed taters for her and your brother's son" his mom says getting another bag of potatoes ready to peel.

"She loves those too." He says with a chuckle

"That's a good sign." His mom says getting some ice cream for Brianna to have to make her gum feel better.

Brianna had some ice cream, and that made her feel completely better.

"I think the ice cream did the trick mom" he says in shock when he sees Brianna smiling again

"That's what I used to have you guys gum on when the teething ring wasn't available we used to grab something cold from the fridge and let you gum on that to make the pain away." His mom says handing him Brianna's bottle

"Thanks I will use that for sure I didn't think she will cut another tooth while we were here." His says rubbing his eyes

"Sometimes it's hard to predict when the teeth will come in, so it's best to have a teething ring on you at all times." His mom says smiling

"Thanks I'll keep that for future references." He says as he gets Brianna out to burp her

Kevin massaged her muscles a little bit after lunch, so her legs and arms won't stiff up much. After the massage he took her on a walk through his old neighborhood. Following the walk he laid her down for her afternoon nap.

(Three hours later)

"Hey pumpkin ready for your first taste of thanksgiving?" he asks when he hears her wake up

She response with a gummy smile that could light up a room.

"I take that as a yes" he says changing her

Once Brianna was dry as a bone he took her down for Thanksgiving dinner.

"Here we go sweetheart." He says placing her in the high chair.

Kevin ties a bib on her to protect her clothes from getting her pretty outfit dirty. After everyone said what they were thankful for everyone began eating. Kevin fed Brianna mashed taters and some stuffing, and other goodies before he helped himself to the Thanksgiving feast.

"That night)

"I think Brianna enjoyed her first thanksgiving meal." Kevin says as he watches Brianna interact with her little cousin

"I think so too" his brother says as he watches his son interact with Brianna a little bit

While the family was having their pie Kevin heard a cry from the playpen

"What happened?" Kevin asks when he sees Brianna on the floor

His brother took care of his son while Kevin tended to Brianna's owies

"Its okay princess daddy's here" he says holding her.

Brianna started to calm down after awhile

"There we go no more tears now." He says when her cries go to cooing sounds.

After Brianna calmed down Kevin decided to give her a bath, and get her ready for bed. Once she was in her footie jammies the whole family gathered for a night of family fun before ending the night with watching Kevin on Glee.

**Favorite, Follow & Review**

**Next Chapter: Back to Cali & back to work. Plus Brianna's surgery**


	12. Back to Cali and back to work

**Back to Cali and back to work**

Kevin's mom took a few days off from work to help him in Cali with Brianna.

"Mom thanks for flying back with me I don't know if I could handle all this by myself again." Kevin says as they board the plane

"Not a problem Kevin the reason I'm coming out cause you got to get back to work, and while you're working I'll watch Brianna for a few days, and then I'll come back and work some more before returning and getting you for Christmas" his mom says taking a seat on the plane

"Mom I take Brianna to set with me and she loves playing and hanging out with the others" Kevin says getting Brianna situated for the flight back to Cali

"I can come to set with you and watch her in your trailer. That way she gets the best of best worlds" his mom says buckling up

"I'd never thought about it that way" he says buckling Brianna in

During the flight Kevin and his mom played with Brianna until she got fussy, and wanted a bottle or one of her stuffed animals

(California)

"Here we are Brianna back in Cali once again. Once daddy gets our bags and Sophie we will head back to our house" he says pushing the stroller through the airport

His mom gets her bags and meets Kevin by his car. Kevin puts Brianna in her car seat and Sophie in the car before loading up the car to head back to his house

"Here we are sweet girl home sweet home" he says bringing her in the house

Kevin puts her in her playpen while he brings in Sophie and the luggage. After everything was brought in Kevin starts to unpack while his mom plays with Brianna

"Mom I put you things in the spare guest room" he says after coming from there

"Thanks sweetie I might as well go get settled" his mom says going to her quarters

"What's wrong little bee do you have a wet diaper?" he asks her when he hears her crying

"I see the problem how about we get you a new diaper, and we can play a little bit" he says carrying her to her nursery to change her

Brianna ended up having a blow-out, so Kevin had to give her a bath. He decided to get her ready for bed after she had her bath

"You we're one messy little girl Brianna" he says tickling her on her tummy making her giggle

Kevin does some music stimulation with her in preparation for her doctor's appointment that week to schedule her surgery to fix her cerebral palsy. Since Brianna missed her nap again cause of the time change she fell asleep during the muscle stimulation

"Night sweetie love you" he says tucking her into her crib for the night

While Brianna slept Kevin unpacks his clothes and her clothes and does some laundry, and organize her room a little bit.

(Next day)

Brianna woke up a little earlier than normal, but Kevin was fine with that

"Today sweetheart nana going to watch you while daddy does his scenes and if you're good maybe you can come on set with daddy for a special scene" he says getting her ready

That day they were going to film the Christmas episode, and Brianna might get to be in it

"Let's get some food in our tummies and we'll head to set" he says carrying her out to the kitchen to feed her breakfast

After breakfast Kevin carries Brianna to his car and they head to set. During the car rise to set Brianna starts to babble in the backseat of the car.

"You talking sweet girl" he says looking in the rearview mirror at her

Kevin is happy that her spina bifida and her cerebral palsy is not too severe, and with help she can walk and be able to have a normal life.

"Here we are baby girl since we are the first one's here we get to hang out in the choir room by ourselves you will like that huh?" he asks her as they head to his trailer so he can get ready as Artie

Once he was in his Artie costume they head to the choir room to play a little bit. Before everyone gets here

"Daddy hopes you become a musician when you get older" he says sitting at the piano and plays something for her.

"I love you Brianna Miracle McHale with all my heart" he says her hugging her.

"Kevin with your permission of course I would like to use Brianna for the nativity scene of course" Ryan says smiling

"Sure on one condition I get to play Joseph" Kevin says

"Done" Ryan says walking away

"Well Brianna let's get you fitted for your costume" Kevin says carrying her to hair and make-up

Since Brianna was older now she loved getting make-up on her to make her look beautiful

"Now to get you fitted for your costume" Kevin says carrying her to costume to get fitted for baby Jesus

Brianna was well behaved the whole time they shoot the scenes they needed, and when she started to get fussy Kevin picked her up to comfort her and make everything okay

(Later that week)

"Brianna here to see Dr. Aultman?" the receptionist asks him

"Yes she is" Kevin says signing her in

"She can go on back" the receptionist says smiling

Kevin and his mom head back there

"Hey Brianna last time I saw you were this big" Dr. Aultman says coming into the room

"Yeah she has grown a lot since you saw her last" Kevin says with a chuckle

Dr. Aultman tests Brianna reflexes to see about Brianna orthopedic surgery.

"Well she does need the surgery, so I recommending her to my fellow friend Dr. Knickerbocker for the surgery. He is a great surgeon Kevin he has done many patients of mine who had cerebral palsy, and they turn out normal" Dr. Aultman says calling Dr. Knickerbocker to see if he was busy

Kevin and his mom head for Dr. Knickerbocker office.

"Yes Brianna McHale to see Dr. Knickerbocker" Kevin says filling out paper work

"Okay we'll call her shortly" the receptionist says smiling

"Look there's daddy he didn't go anywhere" his mom says when Briana starts fussing for him

"I'm right here munchkin" he says giving her a kiss

After Kevin filled out paperwork Brianna got to see Dr. Knickerbocker. Dr. Knickerbocker tested her reflexes and scheduled her surgery and week from that day.

**Review & Follow**

**Next Chapter: Surgery Day**


	13. Surgery Day

**Surgery Day**

"Come on my little bee we have to head to the hospital" Kevin says getting Brianna up from her crib while she still slept

Brianna still snoozed as Kevin got her dressed in something easy he can take off her when they get to the hospital.

"Okay sweetie I'm going to put you back in your crib to sleep some more while daddy gets something to eat" he says laying her back in her crib

Kevin eats breakfast real quick and grabs Brianna from her room and head to the hospital. They arrive at the hospital just as the sun comes up

"Look at the sunrise Brianna look at all the pretty colors" he tells her as they stop and admire it

"Ya ya" she says tiredly

"Come on sweetie let's get you taken care of" he says carrying her into the hospital to get her registered

After got her registered he takes her to her hospital room, and gets her in her cute hospital gown he got her off the internet he wanted her to wear while she was in the hospital.

"There we go now you beautiful just like daddy" he says fixing her hospital gown

Brianna lifted her arms up and signaled she wanted to be held

"Okay sweetheart I can hold you while we wait for the nurse to come in and insert your I.V" he tells her

Kevin brought Mr. Elephant to the hospital and she clung onto that thing like someone was going to take it from her

"After this operation you might need to have or two more and that will be it" he says holding her close to him

"Hi Kevin I thought you might want some company" Lea says entering Brianna's hospital room

"Yeah I could always use the company" he says turning Brianna so Lea could see her

"Hi Brianna" Lea says to the baby Kevin was holding

"Can you say hi?" he asks his daughter

Brianna buries her heads into his neck

"That's okay I probably haven't seen her much" Lea says sitting down when Dianna walked in the room

"Hi Dianna" he says when he sees her

"Hi Kevin I thought you might want a support team here?" she asks him

"Yeah I could definitely use that today for sure cause this will be one of the longest surgeries Brianna has ever had" he says trying to remain optimistic

"What's her name?" Dianna asks him

"Brianna Miracle" he says happily

"Hi Brianna you look like your daddy" Dianna says when she sees Brianna's blue eyes

"I know doesn't she" he says fixing her hair

"Kevin have you started decorating for Christmas yet?" Lea asks

"No I haven't I'll probably do it while she's in the hospital I'll get some lights a bigger tree, ornaments for her you know the whole nine yards" he says when a nurse comes in to insert Brianna's I.V

When the nurse insert the I.V Brianna started to cry

"It's okay doodle bug" he says comforting her

Brianna didn't like having that in her arm at all she wanted it out

"Brianna you can't have it out cupcake you need it for your operation" he tells her

Lea got an idea she runs out and gets her puppet that she used in the puppet master episode

"Hi Brianna its Rachel Berry" Lea says making the puppet talk

Brianna got a kick out of that

'Lea do it again" he tells her

"Brianna do you want us to sing you a song?" Lea asks her

Brianna nods

Lea starts singing _Islands in the Stream _and it ends up working

"Hi Kevin I thought I come and be with you as well" Jonathan says coming into the room

"Sure Jonathan the more the merrier" Kevin says putting Brianna in the crib as he got ready to put scrubs on

The nurse brings three more sets of scrubs for Lea, Dianna, and Jonathan to wear to the O.R

"Kevin I brought her a present" Jonathan says handing Kevin the bag

"Thanks Jonathan" Kevin says when he sees the big stuffed Simba

"You're welcome there's more in there" Jonathan says as he gets his scrubs on

Once Brianna saw Pumba she wanted to hold that

"Here we go sweetie" Kevin says giving her Pumba to hug

Soon a nurse comes and tells him he can bring Brianna down

"Come on sweetie" he says as Lea, Jonathan, and Dianna pushes her bed down to the O.R

"Kevin I got her a present too it's at your house" Dianna says putting on her scrub hat

"Thanks Dianna" Kevin says as he sits with Brianna

"Oh if she needs a mom figure I'm available" she says to him

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind when she's older" he says as they head to the O.R that Brianna's surgery going to be

When they get there all four put on their mask and take Brianna in and lay her down on the table

"Brianna this is where I say good-bye" he says laying her down

Brianna didn't like that at all

"Baby girl if you want to crawl or walk you have to have this operation to make your arms and legs better" he says stroking her forehead

Brianna wasn't having nothing of it

"Sweetie please after this operation we can do all kinds of fun stuff together" he tells her

"Brianna would you like another song?" Lea asks her

Brianna nods

"This one is our favorite" Lea says as she starts _Light up the world _

Brianna like that song very much

"See after this operation you can dance along to songs like that" he tells her as he hugs her close

They sing _Longest time _as the nurse puts her under

"Come on Kevin the whole cast is in the waiting room" Lea says as she guides him away from Brianna

"Lea she's my baby I can't lose her" he says taking off his mask

"Kevin I know that, and all of us see that" Lea says when Kevin falls to the floor in tears

"Believe I don't wanna lose her either even though I just met her I wanna watch her grow with the others" Dianna says

"Me too I wanna be Uncle Jonathan" Jonathan says

"Plus I wanna be her mom for real" Dianna says to him

"Okay Dianna later on I'll asks you out and we can begin the process of becoming a family" Kevin says getting up and walking to the waiting room to wait with the rest of the cast who decided to skip filming to be with him while Brianna has her surgery

During the wait it felt like Kevin was going to lose his mind cause no kept him updated on what was going on with Brianna the only updates he had was the TV screen that showed where they were in the operation

"Kevin she's fine after this surgery she will be able to crawl and walk almost normally" Lea says when she sees Kevin look at the screen for the fiftieth time since the surgery started

"I know but like every surgery she has had there are risk involved, and there is a chance she won't make it" he says still looking at the screen

"Kevin she's a fighter and she is one strong little girl after this we throw her the biggest and best 1st Christmas" she says as they walk back to the room

The cast decided to go out for dinner during that time Kevin & Dianna had their first date

"Kevin I just checked the TV and Brianna surgery just ended" Jonathan says after he saw the television

Kevin runs to see Brianna

**Review**

**Next Chapter Decorating & Kevin & Dianna's 1****st**** date **


	14. Decorating & 1st date

**Decorating & Kevin & Dianna's 1****st**** date**

Since Brianna was still in the hospital Kevin took this opportunity to decorate the house to make it feel like Christmas for his little girl.

"I think for starters I need a better tree with color lights, and ornaments for her to make it feel like Christmas for her

He gets a taller tree, color lights, and some that blink to make it festive when she comes home, three my first Christmas ornaments, and some fun ornaments for her, and for himself. When he gets home he starts assembling the tree and getting the lights on

"Brianna is sure gonna like this tree when she sees it" he tells himself as he puts the lights on

Every two strands he does the blinking lights to make it look cool for her, and something that going to fascinate her for sure

"Now to put on the ornaments" he says after he has the lights on

He starts with his ornaments before moving to her ornaments. When he puts her first Christmas ornaments on he gets a little teary eye

'She will be home in a few days Kevin they want to fix her shunt before she comes home" he tells himself

Kevin is pretty proud of how he decorated Brianna's first Christmas tree

"Time to order her 1st Christmas stocking" he says going to his computer

Kevin picks out a baby Minnie mouse stocking for her, and after that he starts Christmas shopping for her

(Thirty minutes later)

_druidDUDE: Going to the hospital to see my little bee, and to see how she is feeling_

"Before I leave I better grab her blankie she won't sleep without it" he says going to her room and getting her blanket

When he enters her room it felt weird not seeing her in her crib, but he knows soon she will be home and sleeping in her own crib, and he can comfort her when she cries

(Hospital)

"Hi Brianna" he says entering her hospital room

Brianna with the use of her crib bars pulls herself up, so she can see him better

"Look what I brought you blankie' he says giving her blankie

She begins snuggling with the object and lays her head on his shoulder

"You want daddy to stay with you tonight?" he asks her

She nods slowly

"Okay daddy will be right back" he says putting her in the crib, so he can head home to get changed into his pajamas

Kevin returns a couple of minutes in his pajamas ready to sleep with his little girl

"Okay sweetie daddy is all ready for bed" he says coming in with his pillows and covers

Brianna was happy that daddy was spending the night with her.

"Mr. McHale we have a separate room for you if you would like to stay with Brianna" a nurse says smiling

"Yes I would love that" he says following the nurse to his room

Once there Kevin gets himself situated before going back down to see Brianna

"Daddy not that far from you I'll show you where daddy is staying at" he says taking her down to his room

"Before you go to sleep tonight daddy gonna tuck you in" he says as they head back to the room

Brianna stayed close to her daddy the whole time until it was time for night-night

"Okay sweetie it's time for you to go to bed daddy gonna read and sing to you before he tucks you into your crib for the night" he says sitting in the rocking chair and begins reading to her as she drinks her formula

"There we go sweet girl nighty-night I will see you in the morning" he says laying her in the crib

Brianna just looks up at him with her blue eyes, and he just stares down at her. To make her fall asleep a little better he sings to her while stroking her pretty hair and that does the tricks she is out within minutes

"Night princess I love you" he says covering her up and kissing her good night

Kevin heads to his room to get some sleep

(Next morning)

"I can't believe it she actually slept through the night" he says when he heads down to her room to see her

Brianna gives her daddy a big gummy smile when he enters her room

"Hi princess you sleep good I bet you did" he says lifting her out of the crib to change her

That day Kevin since he wasn't needed on set decided to spend some time with Brianna, and getting to know his improved little girl.

(That night)

"Brianna daddy will be back to tuck you in tonight he is going on a date with someone he hopes will be your new mommy" he tells her as he sets her in her crib

Since Brianna has strength in her hands now she waves bye-bye to daddy, and that makes Kevin cry

(Thirty minutes later)

"Kevin how nice to see you come on in" Dianna says when she hears Kevin at the door

"Thanks Dianna you ready for our date?" he asks her

"Just about just let me put on my jewelry and my make-up and we'll go" she says smiling

Kevin just takes a seat on the couch and looks at pictures he took of Brianna, and he couldn't believe how big she was getting

"Ready Kevin" Dianna says when she appears

Kevin and her leave for a nice restaurant for their date

(Restaurant)

"How's Brianna?" Dianna asks sipping her water

"She good she is making great progress today she was able to hold a plush toy in her hand and shake it" he says sipping his water

"I can't wait to see her again I bet she's getting big" Dianna says when a waiter comes and asks for their order

After their order their meal they continue to talk more about Brianna and get to know each other a little better

"Has she started talking a little bit?" Dianna asks as they head to make out point

"Yeah she has I'm hoping her first word is dada" he says as they leave the restaurant

Once up there Dianna and him just look at the stars and enjoy their evening

"Kevin this is one of the best dates I have ever been on" she says as he drops her off at her apartment

"It has been for me too I hope to go on another date soon" he says

"Will it be okay if I come with you to the hospital to stay with Brianna?" she asks him

"I'm sure it would let me go back to the house and change into my pajamas and come get you and we will head to the hospital together" he says as he gets out

Before he picks up Dianna he gets his puppet that was him during puppet masters to take with him to the hospital

"Kevin what is that?" Dianna asks when she gets in the car

"Oh that is Artie in puppet form" he says as she gets in

(Hospital)

"Hey Brianna guess who came to sleep with you again tonight?" he asks sticking Artie in her room

Brianna claps cause she knows it's her daddy that's behind there

"Hey Brianna" Dianna says as she enters the room

Brianna gets a confused look on her face

"It's okay Bri she gonna stay with daddy tonight, and keep him company until you come home" he says

Brianna lays her head on his shoulder

"Okay honey let's do your bedtime routine' he says grabbing one of her story books and reading to her

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Brianna comes home, and Christmas celebration**


	15. Brianna comes home & Christmas

**Brianna comes home & Christmas celebrations**

"Hey sweetheart today is the day you get to come home" Kevin says coming into Brianna's hospital room

Brianna clapped her hands to show her happiness

"After you are released daddy's co-workers have a special 1st Christmas celebration set-up for you at work" he says as he gets her dressed in a really pretty Christmas dress for her to wear

"They got a tree set-up for you like daddy has at the house, and are going to give you Christmas presents, and they are make your 1st Christmas a memorable one for sure" he says after he got her dressed

Once Brianna was dressed; in a cute Christmas dress, he picked out the day before. He took some cute pictures of her while they waited for the nurses to bring in her release papers

"Here are Brianna's released papers and all we need you to do is sign on the line and she is released to go home" the nurse says bringing in Brianna's released papers

Once Kevin signs on the sign and takes Brianna's medicine's and anything else and walks out of the hospital with his baby girl

"Here we go sweetheart daddy gonna buckle you in, and we will head to your 1st Christmas celebration" he says buckling her in

(Set)

"Okay Brianna here we go off to your first Christmas celebration" he says getting her out of the car and carrying her to set

Before they go into the choir room he takes off their coats and hangs them up

"Let's fix your pretty dress, so everyone can see how beautiful you look" he says after he takes off her coat

"Hi Brianna merry Christmas" Chris says when he sees the baby

"Thanks Chris merry Christmas to you too" Kevin says smiling as he walks around the choir room with Brianna

"Kevin I want you to open this first before we let Brianna see what all kinds of wonderful gifts she has" Ryan says giving Kevin the small package

"Thanks Ryan this will come in handy for sure' Kevin says when he sees the video camera Ryan gave him

"Also just in case if Brianna ever needs a wheelchair. After we get with the show we are going to give her Artie's wheelchair as a present" Brad says smiling

Kevin didn't know what to say when he said that

"Well Brianna you ready to open some presents?" he asks her

"Ya ya" she says happily

Before Bri opened her presents Kevin set up the video camera, so he could record her first Christmas

"Your first present is from Becca" he says seeing who the present was from

Kevin opens the gift and inside was a Sofia the first chair for Brianna to sit on. Brianna like the chair she wanted to sit on it

"Thanks Becca" Kevin says as he open more presents for Brianna

"You're quite welcome" Becca says smiling

Brianna got some furniture like a couch, and a small table all Sofia the first of course, learning toys, regular toys, a doll, a house coat, her first playhouse, a baby swing set, books, and a saucer

"Everyone this has been a Christmas Brianna gonna remember for sure" Kevin says as Brianna sits on her chair looking at her books

"It was our pleasure Kevin now let's hope her surgery was a success, and she starts crawling soon" Darrin says as he watches Brianna get off her chair and start heading towards her playhouse

Brianna got in the downward dog position and slowly started lifting her one arm and then the other, and soon she started moving her legs

"Kevin look Brianna is crawling" Melissa says as she sees the baby start crawling

Kevin opened the video camera and started recording Brianna crawling towards her playhouse

"It's a Christmas miracle" he says trying not to cry

After the wrapping paper has been cleaned up the cast enjoyed many deserts and punch the rest of the evening

(Three hours later)

"Kevin I'll bring some of this over to your house tomorrow" Lea says as she loads her car up

"I'll follow with the playhouse" Chris says as the men start disassembling the playhouse

"I'll follow with the furniture" Becca says loading the furniture in her car

"Then I'll follow with everything else" Melissa says smiling

"Thanks guys" he says as he takes the saucer with him

After Kevin pulled in he got Brianna out and took her in to give her a bath and get her ready for bed

"I guess daddy has the task of making you a playroom" he says as he puts her in the tub to bathe her

She looks up at him with her big blue eyes

"That's okay he doesn't mind besides he knows the perfect location to put it, and how he is going to do it" he says as bathes her

Brianna played with her rubber duck during her bath, and held onto that thing as Kevin got her ready for bed

"Tonight daddy is going to put you in your Minnie mouse footie pajamas, so you stay warm" he says as he dresses her in the warm pajamas

After Brianna was ready for bed Kevin brought her out to look at the tree he turned on when they got home that night

"Daddy did this all for you Bri" he tells her as he sits her in front of the tree in her bumbo

Brianna just looked at the colors that were on the tree while Kevin brought in her saucer for her to play in tomorrow when her presents are brought over by some of the cast

"Then the day after tomorrow we get to have our own private Christmas just me and you and nobody else" he says sitting down with her

Since the scene was perfect he reads her the night before Christmas as she drinks her formula

"Okay Brianna time for bed" he says carrying her to her room for bed

He tucks her in and Brianna falls asleep instantly

"Night sweetheart I love you" he says tucking her in for the night

(The next day)

"Brianna you actually slept through the night I'm so proud of you" he says hugging her as he takes her to the kitchen for her breakfast

After breakfast he put her in a comfortable outfit for her to play in. While the cast organize the house a little bit

(Ten minutes later)

"Hey Kevin where do you want the playhouse and swing set at?" Chris asks him

"In the backyard I'll show you where" he says showing the guys to the backyard while the girls worked on Brianna's room

"When she is older she is gonna have one cool backyard" Chard says as he puts the playhouse together

"Yeah she will I'm hoping to get her a nice swing set, another playhouse, and maybe a ride on" Kevin says as he heads back in to set-up the playroom

(Two hours later)

"Well guys I think Brianna is gonna like her sweet playroom and backyard" Kevin says after the group was done

"Yeah I can she like her new playroom already" Lea says as the cast watch Brianna play with her toys

After the cast leaves Kevin decided to spend some time with his little girl

"Hey sweetie you playing?" he asks coming into the newly formed playroom

"Ya" she says happily

Kevin and Brianna played together until lunchtime, and after lunch they kind of had a daddy-daughter day which they took an afternoon nap together

(That night)

"Since Santa is coming a little early we are going to put out the milk and cookies for him" Kevin tells Brianna

He also hangs Brianna stocking by the fireplace before tucking her in

"Now we got to go to bed, or Santa won't come" he says taking her to her bedroom for the night

(The following day)

Kevin got up before Brianna and made sure her very 1st Christmas by herself was one to remember for sure. He puts out her presents and fills her stocking up, and writes her a note all before she wakes up

"Hey sleepy head it's Christmas" he says when he enters Brianna's room

Brianna rubs her eyes and her nose as he lifts her out of her crib

"Since it's just us today we are gonna stay in our pj's all day long" he says carrying her to the kitchen for breakfast

After breakfast was over he helped Brianna open her presents that she got from Santa

(Two hours later)

"I have to say that was a great Christmas with just the two of us now we can sit back and enjoy the day" he says after all the wrapping paper has been cleaned up

"Ya" she says hugging her daddy

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Brianna's 1****st**** Texas Christmas**


	16. Brianna's 1st Texas Christmas

**Brianna's 1****st**** Texas Christmas**

Two days before Kevin flew back to Texas for Christmas his mom flew in to help with Brianna

"Thanks mom since she is a little older and a little mobile now it's hard to keep up with her" he says as he watches Brianna crawl around the house

"You're welcome sweetie" she says as she helps load the car up with everything their taking with them to the airport

Kevin's friend Amy was going to watch Sophie this time while he went back to Texas for Christmas

"Okay little bee we get to head back to see pappy for a couple of days" he says picking her up and taking her to the car

Before they left Brianna signed drink, and Kevin went in to get her bottle and feed her before they hit the road

"Okay sweetie pie I'll feed you mom can you drive while I feed Brianna?" he asks tossing his mom the keys

"Sure I can Kevin" his mom says getting in the front seat and driving to the airport

"Here we go sweetie pie drink up" he says feeding her bottle

"How long has Brianna knew sign language?" his mom asks from the front seat

"Not that long mom I have been teaching it to her for a few days and she caught on quick, so when I'm out and about with her and she wants something she signs it and I understand it" He says looking at Brianna who was drinking her formula happily

After she was finished Kevin burped her and buckled her in for the ride to the airport. Kevin's mom pushed Brianna while Kevin took care of the luggage and everything

"It looks like our flight is on time let's head to the gate" his mom says checking the status of their flight

"I think a certain little lady needs a diaper change before we board" he says taking Brianna in the direction of the restrooms to change her

After Brianna was freshly changed he brought her back, so they could wait for the signal to board the plane

"Here we go little bee" he says placing her on the seat while he stows the carry-ons

Brianna just looks at everyone was boarding the plane while her daddy put everything above them that they didn't need

"Come here sweet girl and daddy will hold you" he says picking her up to hold her during the flight

After the plane took off Kevin played with Brianna, and read her some stories until she was hungry again

"Luckily daddy brought another bottle for you" he says reaching into the diaper bag for another bottle for Brianna

"Mom did we go through this phase when we were babies?" he asks her

"Yeah, but you guys outgrew it means she is going through a growth spurt that's all" his mom says smiling

"Good I was worried about this for a minute, but as long as she is healthy that's all that matters" he says as he continues to feed Brianna her formula

Brianna lets out some good burps after she had her meal

"Good girl now we sit back and enjoy the rest of our flight" he says giving her Pumba to hug and her paci to suck on, so her ears aren't effected by the loud noise from the plane

"Hi dad" Kevin says when he exits the plane with a sleeping Brianna

"Hi son have a good flight?" he asks him

"Yes Brianna was a good girl the whole time he played, read some stories, and she is going through a growth spurt" Kevin says as he pushes Brianna to the area where he gets his luggage

His mom pushed Brianna who was snoozing softly to the van while her daddy and pop-pop followed with the luggage

"Here we go sweet girl" he says buckling her in her car seat as she slept

The whole way to the house Kevin was texting and twittering, and sharing the latest pictures he took of Brianna while she slept. When his dad pulled in he left the door open since it was warm and breezy for Brianna while he unloaded everything and took it up to his him to get it organized

"Okay sweet pea I'll take you inside and you can finish sleeping there" he says unbuckling her from her car seat and carrying her up to his room

Since Kevin had a bit of jet lag he decided to take a nap as well next to his little princess. Of course when he slept his two brothers couldn't help but take a picture of Brianna holding Kevin's finger as she slept

"Hey Brianna why don't we give you a dry diaper and you can come downstairs with nana" his mom says when she hears Brianna wake up from her nap

When she woke up after that nap she had a bit of a cough to her

"I hope you're not getting sick sweetheart' his mom says laying Brianna down on the changing table to change her

After Brianna was changed his mom took her downstairs to play in the playpen while she got started on dinner. After a while Kevin woke up and came downstairs to be with Brianna

"Little bee you feel a bit warm daddy will be back with the thermometer to see about your temperature" he says going to get the baby thermometer his mom keeps on hand

He sticks it in her ear and waits for the beep. When it beeped he sees it reads 101.0

'"I believe you're sick sweetheart" he says when he sees the temperature on the thermometer

Brianna gets this green look on her face like she was going to throw up, so Kevin hurries up and takes her to the kitchen, and he gets there just in time

"It's okay sweetie I'm not going anywhere" he says as she continues getting sick

After Brianna was done getting sick she was miserable

"How about daddy put you in your pajamas and we can cuddle for a little bit?" he asks her

She nods

"Come on sweetie" he says carrying her upstairs

Since Brianna's hair was longer no Kevin put it in little piggy tails.

"Luckily nana has a rocking chair downstairs we can use let's head down there and we can cuddle there" he says carrying her downstairs

"Here Kevin give her some Tylenol to help with her fever" his mom says bringing in the baby Tylenol that she keeps on hand

Brianna fought him with the medicine and in the end Kevin won the battle

"Thank you sweet heart now you can feel better before the day after tomorrow" he says as he rocks her in his arms

"Oh Kevin here is a cool compress for her forehead to help break that fever of hers" his mom says coming in with the compress she grabbed from the freezer

"Thanks mom hopefully this and the medicine will break it" he says putting it on Brianna's forehead

Brianna fell back to sleep around dinner time and Kevin laid her down in the bassinet that his mom keeps downstairs in case of emergencies. Brianna slept through dinner and didn't wake up until almost midnight

"Okay sweetie daddy will walk with you to get you to calm down" Kevin says picking her up and walking around downstairs with her

Kevin rubs her back and talks to her soothingly, and puts some music on as he walks the downstairs with her until she started to get sleepy again

"Brianna all these pictures that nana kept are daddy when he was younger let's see if she has the one of daddy's first Christmas" he says looking for baby's first Christmas ornament from 1988

He took him a while to find it, and when he does he shows it to Brianna

"When you're older sweetie daddy gonna keep all your school pictures, so everyone can see how beautiful you are little Brianna" he says when she begins to close her eyes

"Night sweetheart' he says when she begins to snooze

(Christmas day)

"Morning little bee merry Christmas" he says getting her out of her crib

Brianna still wasn't feeling 100% yet, so she laid her head on her daddy's shoulder as he took her downstairs for breakfast

"Morning Brianna merry Christmas" nana says when she sees her

"Merry Christmas mom" Kevin says sitting Brianna in her high chair

Kevin fed Bri a light breakfast that morning to help build up her immune system, and after breakfast he puts her in her cute Christmas dress with her slippers on and her housecoat to keep her warm

"Well Bri it seems you have a hill of presents to open' he says when he sees Brianna's pile

Brianna got more books, and learning toys, a walker, a roller walker, a lady bug, clothes, her first pair of shoes, a blanket, and fun toys

"Thank everyone for making Brianna's first McHale Christmas special" Kevin says as Brianna snuggles with him

**Happy late Christmas everyone**

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Brianna's 1****st**** Birthday**


	17. Brianna's 1st birthday part 1

**Brianna's 1****st**** birthday**

Kevin couldn't believe that his little girl was turning one, and he has been planning her birthday since after Christmas

"Hey Brianna happy birthday" he says coming into to room to see her standing up in her crib all smiling

Kevin dressed her in a nice outfit, and took her to the kitchen for her birthday breakfast

"Yes sweetie last daddy after you went to sleep daddy decorated the whole house in a safari theme for you" he says as they head for the kitchen

Kevin set Brianna in her highchair that he put balloons on for her special day

"Here we go sweet pea" he says as he feeds her birthday breakfast

Brianna ate every last bite and when she was done she signed more

"Okay sweetie I'll make you more" he says as he makes her more eggs that she loves

After breakfast he takes her to get her first birthday pictures taken

(An hour later)

"Daddy is very proud of how you behaved" he says bringing her in the house and sets her in the playroom to play a little bit while he gets everything he needed for her doctor's appointments that she had that afternoon

"Daddy's gonna grab some snacks, and we will be off to the doctor's for your check-ups" he says when he sees her playing quietly with her toys

She nods in response

Once Kevin has the diaper bag all packed he grabs her and they head to Dr. Aultman's office

(Dr. Aultman's office)

"Hi Kevin is Brianna here for her check-up?" the nurse asks with a smile

"Yes she is" Kevin says smiling as he signs Brianna in

"Okay we'll call her shortly" she says smiling

"Come on doodle bug let's play for a little bit while we wait our turn" he says taking Brianna to a separate are so she could play

"Hey Kevin I thought I join you for Brianna's doctor's appointment" Dianna says coming into the waiting room

"Mama" Brianna says reaching out for Dianna

"No sweetie I'm not your mommy yet, but I will be soon" Dianna says sitting down next to Kevin

"Brianna who am i?" Kevin asks her

"Dada" she says happily

"Good girl" he says as they continue to play while they continue to wait

"Brianna" a nurse says from the doorway

"Come on sweet girl let's see how much your grown" he says as he holds her hand as they walk through the doorway

Since Brianna is a little bigger she gets to stand on the big girl scale

"She weighs twenty pounds" the nurse says weighing Brianna

"That means you get to face forward Bri" he says happily

The nurse measures Brianna's height before she puts Kevin in one of the fun rooms

'What you wanna play with one of the toys in the room?" Kevin asks Brianna as she heads for the baby toys

"Ya dada" she says happily

"Hey Kevin hey Brianna" Dr. Aultman says approaching the pair

Hey Dr. Aultman" Kevin says when he picks Brianna up

"Kevin I can examine her on the floor as she plays. Besides I like doing it this way, so it's easier on the parents" Dr. Aultman says smiling as he examines Brianna

"Well Kevin Miss Brianna here is a picture of health I don't see nothing wrong with her back, but her reflexes are a bit on the week side, and since you have an appointment with Dr. Knickerbocker next he will probably recommend braces for her legs, so she walks properly" Dr. Aultman says before giving Brianna her shots

This time Brianna didn't cry at all she just held onto Pumba

"Come on sweetie time to go see Dr. Knickerbocker" Kevin says as they head that way

(Dr. Knickerbocker's office)

"You can bring Brianna on in Kevin" the nurse tells him

"Thank you" he says as he heads back with a sleepy Brianna

Dr. Knickerbocker put braces on Brianna's legs to help support her weight as she walked around

"When she turns two I want to do another surgery to help fix her legs cause I see she walks with her legs spread apart and I want to fix that" Dr. Knickerbocker tells him

"That's fine can you give me some time to potty train her, so she is broke for the operation?" Kevin asks the doctor

"Sure Kevin if you want she can wear a diaper just in case she has an accident on the table" Dr. Knickerbocker says smiling

Before they left Dr. Knickerbockers puts Brianna's braces on her legs, so she can walk without help for now

"Thanks doc come on little bee let's get your cake" Kevin says as he leaves with Brianna who was holding onto Pumba as they walked out of the doctor's office

Before Kevin put Brianna in her car seat he turned it around, so she can ride facing forward

"Here we go sweet girl" he says lifting her up and into her car seat

"Dada hungry" she says happily

"Okay little be we'll get you some lunch right now would you like some animal crackers to nibble on?" he asks her

"Ya dada" she says happily as he gives her three to nibble on until he gives her some real food

The whole way to the bakery Brianna talked up a storm and Kevin couldn't enough of his baby girl and her little imagination

"You playing sweet girl?" he asks looking in the rearview mirror at her

"Ya dada" she says happily from her car seat

"Would you like some music to sing along to?" he asks her nicely

"Ya dada" she says kicking her feet in her car seat

Kevin puts her CD in that he keeps in the car at all times, so she can try to sing along with the music

"Bri it's your favorite song" he says when baby beluga song comes on

Brianna has listen to this song over fifty dozen times and she can do the motions along with the song

"Let daddy put it on repeat for you" he says pushing the repeat button on the CD player

When Kevin was going under a yellow light a car hit them head on and everything went black

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Brianna's 1****st**** birthday part 2**


End file.
